Revenge
by TweetyCherry
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by the gods and the love of his life is taken away from him, Chaos comes to his aid and grant him a perfect revenge against the gods. A revenge that could be received if he becomes his commander and the second most powerful being next to Lord Chaos himself. Percabeth. Dark Percy. Annabeth's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Revenge**

 **Summary:**

 **When Percy is betrayed by the gods and the love of his life is taken away from him, Chaos comes to his aid and grant him a perfect revenge against the gods. A revenge that could be received if he becomes his commander and the second most powerful being next to Lord Chaos himself. Percabeth. Dark Percy. Annabeth's POV.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Betrayal**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Come on, Annabeth. We have to hurry." I heard his worried voice in my ear as he urged me on to run faster. Removing a strand of my blonde hair out of my eyes, I took a deep breath and let myself be pulled by Percy. Thunder roared in the sky above us as we pushed through the large trees and bushes blocking our way. We could hear the Hunters of Artemis getting closer to our current location. The Olympian gods has turned against us. Zeus, a power hungry god, was hell bent on killing Percy due to Percy's immense magical core. He was always afraid that Percy was capable of over-throwing him, so in return he convinced every god in Olympus to kill Percy. As for me, Zeus wanted me to marry his stupid, arrogant son Liam. What's worse is that Poseidon, Percy's own father, is also involved in this killing spree. My own mother wanted me to marry Liam. I can't believe that our own parents could do this to us. After all the things we've done for them. Winning TWO BLOODY WARS for them! And they repay us by separating us like this.

"Percy." I breathed out his name as my heart rate increased and my legs became weak due to running so much. Even we demigods have our limit. He stopped running as I fell on my knees in exhaustion.

"Annabeth." He muttered as he placed his both hands on my face, looking into my eyes with pain and sorrow. I knew he was hurt. I knew he was worried. But there was no way escape to this. He's in the same state as I am. All bruised up and small cuts running along our bodies. Hades had already stripped Percy of his archellies curse which made him more vulnerable. "I love you. I'm sorry." He muttered as he kissed my forehead. My eyes pooled with tears as I saw him, the hero of Olympus, break down. We both knew there was no way to escape this. But If Zeus wants to kill him, then he'll have to go through me.

"No matter how hard they try, they can never separate us." I said firmly as I leaned in and gave him possibly, our very last kiss. It was soft and slow, filled with all the love we have towards each other. "I love you Percy." I started, breaking off the kiss and cupping my hands around his face. "There is nothing that can separate us. You will always be in my heart. Always and Forever." I repeated the words that he has said to me many times.

As I looked at his sea-green eyes in worry, a silver arrow zoomed past me and embedded itself right into Percy's right arm.

"PERCY!" I screamed in protest and shock as I saw him land on the ground just as we were surrounded by our old friends and the hunters of Artemis. All of them hell bent on separating us.

I quickly sprang up and covered Percy with my body just as Zeus entered our vision.

"Athena, take your child and ready her for her marriage." Zeus ordered just as my mother came to me with an evil smirk and ripped me away from Percy.

"NO! Leave me! I won't marry your bitch! LEAVE ME! PERCY!" I screamed as I thrashed around to get away from her tight grip that she had on my arm. But it was all useless. She had the strength of a god whereas I was just a small demi-god. I continued kicking and twisting as she dragged me away from Percy and threw me right into Liam's arms who held me in his tight, strong muscular arms, using his newly godly strength to held me back. "Leave me, you bastard." I screamed as I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy scream as I realised that Liam has just slapped me.

"Stay in your limits, bitch. You're mine now!" Liam gritted with a sneer before using his hands to grope me around my body. I continued my struggling against him as I saw Poseidon arriving on the scene.

"D-Dad." Percy said as he watched his father coming closer to him with his trident. "Why are you doing this to me?" He continued as I watched a small glee form on Poseidon's face.

"Isn't it obvious, Percy? You are too powerful for us."

"But I'm your son." The love my life pleaded in shock as his father was only a meter away from him.

"You were a mistake, Percy. A mistake! And now I have the chance to right that mistake." Poseidon said in glee before quickly driving his trident into Percy's stomach.

"PERCY!" I screamed as I felt something die inside me.

"And don't worry about your mother." Poseidon continued as he leaned his face closer to Percy's haunting expressions. "She'll be the next one to die." I felt a huge amount of anger towards the god of sea. How could he be so cruel and disgusting? I looked at Percy who had only one thing written in his eyes. Betrayal. The tears falling non-stop as the trident in his stomach was pushed a little deeper.

"NO, STOP!" I screamed as I resisted Liam's strong grip. I managed to slip out of it barely before being grabbed again. This time by my mother. "You bitch!" I screamed at her while Poseidon looked at me with a smirk. Before I could do anything else, Zeus moved in to give his own blow with his lightning bolt.

"This is what you deserve!" Zeus boomed before striking his lightning bolt at Percy. My world froze as the lightning bolt engulfed Percy into a white light. What remained after that was just ashes. Black ashes. "And now... It's time for my son's wedding" Zeus continued as he turned to me and Liam. "Let the wedding begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Hey guys.**

 **I know you all must be wondering of what happened to all the future chapters? Don't worry I didn't delete them. I'm putting them up in the next hour or so. It's just I have added another extra chapter after CHAPTER 2, so that is why I had to remove all the chapters and then upload them again edited. Sorry about that. All the future chapters will be up by tomorrow. And then I can start posting the new ones.**

 **Just remember there is a new chapter after this one. (CHAPTER 3 - THE WARNINGS). After that, the other chapters are all pretty much the same but I have edited few parts in it. I will upload them as soon as I can. Sorry for the delay. :)**

 **Chapter 2 - The Forced Wedding**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed for the millionth time as I threw the wedding dress back at my mother's face.

"You all are monsters!" I said again as I fell down on my knees, crying. It's been few hours since Percy's death and now my own mother & my so called best friend 'Thalia', were trying to force me into a wedding dress. "I love PERCY! Only PERCY!" I screamed letting my anger and pain flow through my voice and tears.

"That's enough!" My mother screamed in anger as she walked over to me and held me by my hair. I screamed in pain as she tightened her grip on my hair. "I can't believe my own daughter wants to marry that sea spawn. He must have given you a love potion. AGH! Listen here, girl, you belong to Liam. And today I'll make sure that the sacred vows of marriage ties you with his life for the rest of eternity." She screeched at me as she let go off me before looking at Thalia. "Make sure she's ready." She ordered my former best friend before leaving the room. We were in my mother's private chambers at Olympus. I then looked at Thalia as my tears continued staining my cheeks. I couldn't see anything familiar in her anymore. She wasn't my same old friend.

"Annabeth... Come on, we need to get you ready." Thalia said after a pause just as Drew entered my vision.

"Get up." Drew ordered. I instantly got up into a standing position, without my own permission. I widened my eyes as I realised what Drew was doing. She was using her charmspeak powers. That bitch! "Now I want you to go and get ready in that beautiful wedding dress of yours. Do it quietly with not protests." She said as my body started again of its own to follow her orders. I tried to disobey her. I used every fibre, every will in myself to stop her powers from taking over me. I really did but in the end, I stood standing in the hideous wedding dress while my tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Good girl." She smiled while I scowled at her. Monsters! That's what ringed in my mind. They were all monsters! "Now follow me." She ordered again as she handed me a boutique of red roses before storming out of the room with my body following after her and Thalia not too far behind. I couldn't do anything to gain an upper hand over her. As my legs led me into the decorated throne room, I thought about how Zeus not only killed Percy but has sent his soul to the depths of Tartarus where any return is impossible. My heart ached for him and I wanted to die as well. I can't live without him. Especially with Liam. He was a monster!

I wanted to run.

I wanted to kill myself to escape this misery.

Even though Drew's charmspeak was stopping me from running away or doing anything rash, they couldn't stop the tear flow from my eyes.

"Release her." Aphrodite ordered her daughter as we entered the throne room. Every god, whether Olympians or miner god, was present at the scene, all dressed in their best cloths for the wedding. Campers from both camp-half-blood and camp Jupiter were there as well. Soon I felt Drew's powers leave me just as I gained the control back over my body. I didn't waste any second before making a dash back towards the same door I entered from. Unfortunately, Liam was already there to catch me and pin me down in his death like grip. He was much stronger than me, especially with his godly powers.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed in protest as he brought his face closer to me and looked right into my eyes.

"I can't babes. You're going to be my wife." He said with an evil smirk before pulling me up into a standing position. Again, I tried to escape his grip but only ended up being trapped against his body. "Please let me go! Please!" I cried again as I thought about my dead boyfriend, wishing that he may still be alive and save me from this eternity of hell & torture.

"SHHHH!" He cooed into my ear before giving me a small kiss on my forehead. I felt horrible shivers ripple down my back. The closeness of his face was killing me from inside.

"BASTARD! Get AWAY FROM ME!" I raised my voice in anger as I pushed him away with all my strength. That's when I felt someone grip my neck, cutting my air off. I looked at the person and found that it was Liam. His eyes changed from Crystal blue to a very dark blue. The one that signals danger. He was glaring at me. I clawed at his hand, gasping for air.

"NEVER. TALK. To ME. In that VOICE again!" He snarled before letting me go. I hit the ground as I coughed loudly, trying to get the air back in my lungs. I wanted nothing more than to go back to Percy in Tartarus. Getting killed, ripped, clawed by the monsters is better than getting married to one and becoming his sex slave for eternity.

Soon as my coughing and gasping subsided, I heard Zeus clear his voice.

"Let's start the wedding." He boomed just as Liam's hands griped my arms and pulled me up back into a standing position. I tried to resist but it was my mother who ended up holding me in a tight grip just as I saw Hera tying my hands behind me. Next she stuffed a white cloth in my mouth, enabling me from speaking.

"There. You can start the vows, Zeus." Hera said as she let me struggle against the bonds just as Liam placed a small dark blue pendent on my neck which will become the anchor of this marriage. With the pendant on my neck, it will seal the bond between us as wife and husband. Never letting me free from this union. I cried and struggled against the bonds just as Zeus opened his mouth to start the vows.

"Do you my son, Liam Stanford, accept Annabeth Chase as your rightfully wife for the rest of eternity?"

"I accept." Liam reply with a smirk towards me as I scowled at him and shifted in my mother's grip.

The sky crackled with Thunder as Liam's vow is sealed.

"Do you Annabeth Chase accept my son, Liam Stanford, as your rightfully husband for the rest of eternity?" I shook my head as my voice was muffled by the cloth.

"She accepts." My mother answered for me, making another thunder crackle, sealing the vow. I looked shockingly at Zeus as he was the one sealing the vows with those thunders. He did it against my permission. It's against the ancient laws. I cried as Liam sealed the last vow making the pendent on my neck glow just as it binded us with this forced union. His name appeared on my shoulder blade, making me his forever. I let my tears fall as my life is cursed. "You are now pronounced as wife and husband for eternity."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **So guys, this is the new chapter that I have added. After this one, the other chapters will be the same - Almost same. But Still I would suggest to have a quick read through them since they are the edited versions.**

 **Chapter 3 – The Warning**

 **Narrator's POV:**

"FOOLS!" A loud voice echoed throughout the throne room. Everyone but Annabeth turned to the front of the room. Three white-robed women stood, radiating a strong hatred towards the gods. One of them held a sea-green thread in her hands while the other one held a grey thread. "The three fates." Apollo whispered in fear.

"You all are FOOLS!" The middle one roared. Her eyes were focused on Zeus. "You have made the biggest mistake of your life, Zeus." The god of sky held his composure as he stared at the Moirai. "By killing the son of sea god, you have brought death and destruction upon yourselves."

Annabeth who was still frozen from her shock perked her ears up at the mention of her fallen lover. She was still shocked by this sudden union with Liam but the Moirai's warning has awaken something inside her. A hope.

"Speak clearly Moirai!" Zeus ordered as he walked a little closer to them, followed by Liam. "What destruction do you speak off?"

The three fates looked at each other before holding up a sea-green thread. One end of the thread was completely black. And it was slowly moving up the thread.

"This is what will cause your destruction." The one on the right spoke up, pointing to the thread.

"And this..." The one on left started, holding up a grey thread. "could have saved you all. But you all lost that chance when you sealed off this union between your power-hungry son and the daughter of wisdom."

Annabeth felt her breadth stop as she realized what she was seeing. The grey thread was her life line. And it was slowly being covered by vines of black. Entangling themselves around the grey.

"Who does this thread belong to?" Apollo asked pointing towards the sea-green thread which was slowly turning black.

"Percy Jackson's." The Moirai roared together. "And he will come back for vengeance. For Revenge." With that saying, the earth shook just as the thunder roared above them. Annabeth suddenly felt her bonds fade away and was free to move around. She and other gods looked at Percy's thread which had by now completely turned black. Suddenly, the room dimmed with raw power. Every god felt their worst fears flash infront of their eyes. Annabeth felt herself shiver as she felt something cold wrap around her. A whisper. A very quiet whisper. Only low enough for her ears to pick up.

' _ **Always and forever'**_

Something stirred inside Annabeth's broken heart. Those words were the same words she had heard so many times from Percy. She looked at the three fates who were staring at her. No, wait—staring at something behind her.

The three fates closed their eyes and mumbled something. Soon, the raw power disappeared just as the room went back to its normal glow.

"What was that?" Zeus demanded as he gripped his lightning bolt in fear. He has never felt a power like this before.

"That is your warning Zeus." The Moirai replied together. "He has escaped our judgment. Be aware. He will come back soon to destroy you all." And with that the three fates disappeared, leaving behind only Annabeth's thread on the floor. Annabeth picked up her own thread in surprise and confusion. Surprise as her thread has been over taken by black looking vines. And confusion because the fates has left her thread behind. Does that mean her end is coming?

' _ **Your life doesn't rest with us anymore.'**_ A loud voice echoed in her head. It was the three fates. Talking to her in her own mind. _**'He, the father of all will decide your fate. Be aware young one. A choice is coming.'**_

"This is rubbish." Liam exclaimed as he saw everyone in the throne room depressed. "It's my day today."

"You are right son." Zeus spoke up after a while. He quickly used his powers to pull Annabeth back into Liam's arms. "It is your day. Let us all celebrate."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Somewhere else in the stage between life and death, A boy screamed in pain as a white light engulfed his body. The raw power raging through his veins to every part in his body. Soon, the transition was complete and the boy crouched down to his knees in exhaustion. Gone were his ripped clothes. Gone were the marks on his body. Now, he was dressed in black pants and only black pants. His chest which was bare, free of clothing, puffed up and down as his breathing became more in control and loud. His muscles tightened as the raw power inside him continued to burn him from inside out. His hair, matted wet. His upper half of the body covered in sweat.

"Rise my son." A deep voice echoed around him. "You are ready."

The boy slowly stood up from his crouched position. He slowly looked up. His eyes turning from sea-green into complete black. Only three words danced on his dark lips.

"Always and forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - After 500 years**

I stared at the tombstone of my former lover as I sat on the dry ground, quietly. It was the same place where Percy Jackson, the love of my life's ashes were laid out after his death. It has been 500 years since his death. 500 years since I lost him. 500 years since I was married to a monster. Life with Liam was same as living a cursed life. After my forced wedding, Zeus made me an immortal so I could live with Liam forever. I hated every bit of my life. The pendent on my neck that sealed our union uses its magic to make me obey Liam's orders. It forces me to stay with him. To be his sex slave and his punching bag whenever he wants to. I was lucky that my immortality stops me from conceiving any children with Liam.

As I let a stray tear fell, I caressed my hand over Percy's tomb. I thought about the day I was married to Liam. The day Percy died. The day the three fates payed a visit to the gods. After that whole dimming light show, no-one has ever understood what the fates were trying to say. The only thing I remember was my grey thread which was left behind. And those quiet words that ringed in my head.

' **Always and forever'**

I let a stray tear fell as I wished that I was Percy's wife instead. We would have been so happy together. Just him and me… and possibly our kids. I still remember the last kiss we had shared before he was killed. I wanted nothing more to feel his hands over me, whispering soothing words in my ear and loving me with his life.

Over these 500 years, I had become quiet and lifeless. Any loud voice or pain scares me to hell. I had become more vulnerable, scared, weak and helpless. The magic of the pendent has dampered my every will. Making me into a puppet that dances on Liam's orders. I hated myself for this. I had lost my will to do everything. I just let it happen now. My body has become numb to the pain it receives every day. All I could do was watch and listen.

I was just about to wipe the tear when I felt the pendent burn on my skin. Liam's calling me. Afraid that Liam might punish me for coming late, I quickly got up and teleported to Liam's location which turned out to be the throne room, and yes, the pendent allows me to teleport but only to Liam's location.

"Liam." I said to gain his attention as the pendant's magic started taking over my body, telling me to obey him. He looked at me with his crystal blue eyes as he broke his conversation with Zeus. "Good, your here. Come, we have some guests coming over." He said as he walked towards his Olympian thrown next to his father, Zeus. He was the minor god of all the heroes. But since Zeus loved him, he got a thrown next to Zeus, only slightly smaller than his father but bigger than every other Olympian in the room. I couldn't help myself but scowl as I saw Percy's riptide in his hands in its pen form. He can never come close to Percy's skill level. No matter how hard he tries.

As he walked to his throne, every other gods in the room sat themselves on their thrones while I sat myself on the floor near Liam's throne. Near his feet. Below him, signifying that I'm his servant for eternity. It was my punishment for being still in love with Percy. And I don't regret it one bit. I would face anything but I would never let my love for Percy disappear.

I shivered as I felt his hand on my head, caressing my hair. I felt like I was his personal pet, which in reality, thanks to the pendent, I was.

"As you know Gaea's waking up again. And this time she's bringing all the titans and giants with her." Zeus started as the hunters of Artemis and Campers from both camps settled down. "Since we don't have enough enforcement to handle the next Great War, we gods have called upon an ancient being to help us." I felt Liam stiffen above me as I saw his hands clenched into a fist. Unfortunately, since one of his hand was on my hair, he also pulled my hair with it, causing me to flinch in pain.

"Why do we need them, dad? We're enough." Liam said as he finally let go of my hair. He always likes to think of himself as superior.

"You don't understand, Liam. He's powerful than us. His army travels around the universe. He's the most powerful being among us." My mother said with a distant wisdom look in her eyes. I frowned at her answer. The most powerful being? Who could that be? Will this being be same as the gods here? Maybe if this being is powerful than the Olympian gods, maybe... just maybe he can help me get away from this hell hole. Maybe he can help me get back Percy from Tartarus. My pain of living here is nothing compared to what Percy must be going through down there.

"They recruit only the best." Zeus said with disbelief. Probably angry that someone's more powerful than him.

"How come I wasn't asked to join the army? I'm the best one here." Liam protested.

"You a-" I drowned all the voices around me as I looked down towards my feet. My legs were tucked under my chest while my Greek gown covered the floor around me. It was in a shape of a white flower. I wasn't interested in listening to these monster's conversations. Instead I was busy thinking about a memory that has re-surfaced in my mind mere moments ago. It was my memory with Percy. When Percy had accidentally sprayed all the ink over me and I was fuming over him. I still remember how much of the pleading, the kisses and the sorrys he had to say & do before I had finally forgiven him.

 _"Come on, wise girl. I'm sorry." He pleaded as I still gave him my best glare. "Pretty please." He said with puppy eyes. I looked away to avoid his adorable eyes from melting my anger. Oh he's not getting forgiven this easily. He'll have to work harder. That's when I felt small wet kisses on my shoulder blade. I instantly stiffened at his touch. It sent down the most amazing shivers down my back. "Sorry?" I heard his raspy voice in my ear before he turned my face towards him. I looked at his love-filled eyes that instantly melted my anger._

 _"Forgiven." I quickly said before leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss._

I smiled at the memory. It was one of the best kiss I've ever gotten. Unfortunately, I was too engrossed in my thoughts that I jumped when Liam harshly pulled my hair to gain my attention. I instantly let out a loud whimper.

"Focus." Liam sneered in my ear before he finally let go off my hair. My eyes instantly pooled at the pain but I managed to held them back as I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. It was at that moment I realised that there were few dark figures standing in the middle of the throne room. I have no idea how long they've been here for or how they appeared but apparently, they were all staring at me, especially the boy with a golden knife in his hand. His stare was filled with anger. I couldn't help but flinch under their hard gazes.

"As I was saying, we really appreciate that you're helping us, Lord Chaos." Zeus said after everyone has moved their gazes over me. I pulled my legs closer to me as I looked at the dark figures in the middle of the throne room. The very front man was in his late thirties. He was wearing dark combat boots, black sweatshirt and black cargo pants. Overall, he looked quite fit. Since Zeus was referring him as Lord Chaos, ther- Wait! LORD CHAOS?! I widened my eyes as I finally realised why all the Olympians were afraid of this powerful being. It was Chaos! Lord Chaos! The creator of the Universe. Their great-great great grandfather.

' _ **He, the father of all will decide your fate.'**_ I suddenly stopped as I heard the loud voices of the three fates in my head. Those were the same words they said 500 years ago.

' _ **Beware young one. A choice is coming.'**_ I suddenly jumped again at the voice. What choice are they talking about? And why are they talking to me in my head?

I was just about to look around is when Liam pulled my hair again.

"I said focus" He sneered again, pulling my hair harshly. I flinched at the pain but none-the-less looked back at the conversation that was happening.

"I'm only doing it so this world doesn't fall to the titans. I still don't like you Olympians." Lord Chaos said with distaste. I was surprised at how open he was about his hatred towards the gods. Atleast he doesn't have to worry about a lightning bolt hitting him. "These are my personal Assassins and he's my commander. He will be the one in charge of my army. My assassins and the commander only follow my orders so don't try to order them around." Lord Chaos said as everyone, including me looked at the boy he was pointing at. The teenage boy looked about my age. Maybe older. But his height was definitely taller than me. He was the same boy who had the golden knife in his hand, anger still coming off him as well as his dark aura. He was dressed in the similar fashion as his mentor. Unfortunately, unlike Lord Chaos, he has a black hood over his face. His hood had strange sea-green lining around the edges. Behind him there were 4 more figures. 2 males and 2 females. All with their hoods up but with different colour linings on their hoods. Golden, White, red, and Yellow. Those 4 must be the assassins.

"Now, I'm off. I have other businesses to tend to." Lord Chaos said before he disappeared into thin air. I looked down in sadness. I thought he was gonna stay. I was hoping to ask for his help but looks like I have to ask through his commander. Hopefully they're nice.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or introduce yourself?" Liam blurted out as the silence was killing him. The boy with the golden knife (now hidden somewhere in his cloak) looked at Liam with hatred before moving his hooded face towards me. The hood might cover his face but his lips were still visible. And they were smirking. Right at me. Or was It Liam?

"All you need to know is that I'm more superior than you so respect me." The boy spoke in a very familiar voice.

"Oh come on, Bro. Don't ruin the fun. The little demigod wants to know your name." One of the females in Red linings spoke up as she slapped her brother (The boy with sea-green linings) playfully.

Both the siblings laughed as Liam's face grew red.

"It's Alpha. Commander Alpha."

"What kind of name is that?" Athena spoke up. All the dark figures turned to her causing her to shift in her seat.

"It's a code name."

"Well then what's your real name?" Liam retorted again. I shook my head at his attitude.

"We're not allowed to tell you our real names. You will know us by our code names instead." The second male with golden linings on his hood replied.

"But that's not fair. How can we trust you then?" Aphrodite asked.

"If you trust Lord Chaos, then you will learn to trust us." Alpha replied with a death glare at the goddess. Something is weird about that guy. He seemed so familiar. "Meet us at Camp half-blood in next five minutes." He ordered before looking at me. "All of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Another Stalker**

I landed on the hard ground with a thud. Teleporting with Liam is the worst thing ever. Even after 500 years, he still hasn't mastered the art of teleportation. I snorted as he nearly slipped over his own feet. But with my bad luck he heard me and gave me a sharp slap on my cheek.

"Behave." He sneered at me. By the look in his eyes, I could tell it was going to be a rough night for me.

"Come on, son. You can teach her a lesson later. We have to listen to what these disrespectful assassins want from us." Zeus said as he patted Liam's back before stirring him towards the pavilion. I wiped away my stray tear as I followed after him.

The pavilion, as usual, looked normal. Same tables. Same demigods. The only difference was the five assassins that stood around the front. There were seemed to observing the place as other demigods found a good spot to stand around. I followed Liam to a spot near the front. Just few meters away from the big assassin. AKA Commander Alpha.

I hid behind Liam as Alpha's head suddenly turned towards my direction. The dark aura that was oozing out of him was enough for me to hide behind Liam. Not that I care about Liam or anything, it's just the anger radiating from Chaos's son was too much for me to handle. And it seemed Liam's body was the only thing that was stopping it from reaching me. I could see Alpha's hands forming into fists as I inched away from him.

"Alright! Listen up!" One of the female assassin started loudly as she moved forward. She had white linings on her hood. "My name is Mystic and I will be your handler. To be able to handle Gaea's threat, each camper in this camp needs to be trained up to their best of ability. Me and Gordon here, has devised a timetable for the next three months that will push you to your snapping points." The assassin yelled as the boy behind her, who was introduced as Gordon, smirked. He has golden linings on his hood.

"Here are the timetables." She continued as she held up a stack of silver papers. "Collect them from us before you leave the pavilion. Your training will start from tomorrow at 5 am sharp. If you come late or disobey any orders, the consequences will be harsh." She ordered firmly before dismissing the campers.

The gods stood sitting in their position as every other camper collected their timetables. I wanted to get one for myself but Liam's hard grip on my hand stopped me. Like usual, I was crouched down beside his chair so it was easier for him to stop me. But this time, someone noticed my flinch. Alpha. He didn't take any second to charge in Liam's direction—angrily might I add- but before he could say anything someone stopped him. Mystic.

"What do you think you're all doing? Come on, get up!" She barked at the gods, pulling her leader away from Liam and me. "This routine applies to all of you gods too. You didn't think you would leave your children to do the hard work, did you?" She retorted, looking at all the god's relaxed figures.

"We are not allowed to interfere. It's in the ancient laws." My mother stated as a fact. I heard Mystic gave out a dry laugh just as my mother gave her a harsh glare. "Why are you laughing girl?"

"You're Athena, right? The goddess of wisdom?' She questioned sarcastically. "Tell me, Athena… Are you sure that's what the ancient laws said? I mean, I've looked at the transcript where all the ancient laws are written for earth. There is no law that forbids you gods from interfering in your children's life." I looked at the gods in question to find them with widened eyes. Every god looked nervous and avoided looking at the assassin and the campers that looked at them with betrayal.

"Woah, so you gods knew?" Gordon spoke up as he folded his arms over his chest. "I thought you didn't."

"Oh come on, Gordon. Isn't it obvious? They are lazy. Lying is common among them." Mystic continued as I looked at the gods with more hatred than ever. All this time, they lied. They could have saved so many demigod's lives.

"Shut up, little girl. You will respect us!" Athena screamed in rage.

"I only respect Lord Chaos, bitch." The female assassin countered with the same tone. "I have no respect for you lazy monsters! Now get off your ass and collect this timetable. If you want our help, then work with us otherwise fight your own war!" She screamed before storming off. The guy Gordon gave a dirty look to the gods before following after Mystic, taking all the other assassins with him including the commander.

 **Line break Line break Line break Line break line break Line break**

I sighed deeply as I walked through the camp's grounds. The last time I was here was a month ago when Liam wanted someone else for his nightly entertainment. It gave me a chance to relax that night and not worry about being his slave. I was just passing the Big House when the assassin's 'Mystic' outburst came into my mind. I was surprised at the assassin's nerves to talk to the gods like this. I was happy that someone insulted them for once. They truly deserved it. Maybe Lord Chaos's assassins aren't so bad. Maybe they could help me with my situation.

As I continued walking, I watched how the camp hasn't changed much in the last 500 years. The camp still had its original 12 cabins, representing the 12 Olympian gods. It still had its campfires that would raise everyone's spirits and fill them up warmth and laughter. It still had its fair share of greedy demigods that follow the gods blindly, no matter if they are right or wrong. The only that has changed was the number of demigods in here. All the first 3 cabins that used to remain empty for centuries were now filled with at least 10 demigods in each of them. Hermes cabin was as usual filled over its capacity while other Olympian's cabins weren't far behind either. I was just passing some of Poseidon's kids when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to find one of the assassin starring up at me with her hood down. It was a girl. Around my age but with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were red in colour while her skin colour was somewhat normal. She was looking at me with a calculating look. A look that I used to have when I'm trying to figure out something. It was a little nerving when her brown eyes continued gazing in my grey ones.

"Yes?" I asked, not sure what to do.

"What's your name?" She asked, her voice sounding like bells. I noticed that she carried a blue-glowy blade that was now tucked under her dress.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I smiled.

"Kara. What was that deal with you and that arrogant Liam guy?" She asked straightaway, catching me off guard. I did not expect her to ask me that.

"How do you know Liam's name?" I asked in confusion. As far as I knew, Liam hadn't introduced himself.

"I have my sources." The assassin stated with her nose up in the air.

"Your sources?" I raised my eye-brows suspiciously.

"Yes, my sources. Would you please answer my question now?" She whined. "What the deal between you two?"

"He… He's... He's my husband." I said hesitantly, not feeling any proud at expressing myself as a monster's wife.

"He treats you like a dog." I flinched at those words. She was too straightforward with her questions. "And I mean literally. Mystic told me how he keeps a tight grip on you." I looked down in embarrassment. Why is she asking me about this?

"Uhh… Well, he was angry. I pissed him off." I answered.

"Well then leave him. You deserve better." She concluded as I avoided looking at her. I wish I could leave him but I'm binded to him. Any attempts will only hurt me.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked, turning the tables at her.

"Your torture is pissing my brother off. He's taking all his anger and frustration out on the troops. I have never seen them this scared before." She said as I looked up in confusion and shock. Her brother?

"Your brother?"

"Alpha. He already destroyed two planets in the past hour. Dad is going berserk at his anger. I feel bad for dad. He's cleaning up Alpha's mess." She said in pity. I raised my eye-brows in thought. Alpha's emotions were connected to the natural balance of the Universe. Any overwhelming emotion and then BOOM… there goes Chaos's creation. It sounded amazing to be honest but at the same time terrifying because with every planet destroyed, many lives are lost.

"Can't he reproduce them?" I asked, letting my curiosity take over.

"You mean dad?" I nodded. "Yes and no. Planets can be re-created but souls… nope, not a chance. Once the souls are lost then they are lost forever." She said firmly. I noticed the bitterness in her voice. Before I could grill her for anymore answers, a loud deep voice interrupted us by yelling.

"KARA!" Our attention turned to the hooded male who was walking rapidly towards me and Kara. I looked closely to discover that it was Kara's brother. Alpha. Commander Alpha. "I've been looking for you all over the place." I tried not to look at his flexed muscled arms. Something seemed very familiar about him.

"Hey, bro." Kara greeted as the commander stopped next to me, facing his sister with his hood still up. "I was just talking to—"

"Go start the training with the troops." He ordered cutting her off.

"But I jus—"

"Go!" He ordered again. "Now!" I gave her a small sorry smile as she huffed and left the scene.

"You know you shouldn't be too hard on her. She's younger than you." I said softly as the way he just spoke to his sister was kind of rude. Automatically his head turned towards me.

"I know how to handle my own sister. I don't need your advice on this, Blondie." He stated with his arms crossed. His voice…It seemed so familiar. I scowled at his nickname.

"My name is Annabeth, NOT blondie." I gritted out angrily.

"Whatever." He scoffed. "I'm still calling you blondie." I looked weirdly at his childish behaviour. "Besides you have blonde hair so you are blondie from now on."

"What?!" I exclaimed in anger. "Just because my hair are blonde, that doesn't mean you can call me blondie!"

"Too bad. I just did." I gave him my best glare. Stupid son of Chaos. Noticing how he was still staring at me rudely, I decided to storm off towards the pavilion. Unfortunately, he followed after me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded like a little stubborn baby as he walked in line with my steps.

"None of your business."

"Tell me!"

"Stop following me around!" I said changing the topic as his loud voice was drawing attention.

"Not until you tell me where you're going?" I rubbed my forehead in tension.

"I'm going back to the pavilion."

"No, you're going back to your stupid hubby." He said with distaste.

"If you know the answer then why are you asking me the question?" I said in frustration as he continued following me around like a child. Oh gods, did I steal his lollypop or something? He's almost stubborn as Percy!

"To inform you that you're not going back to him. You're coming with me to my cabin." I stopped in my tracks as I turned to him with shock written all over my face.

"What?"

"You heard me. Your little ass is coming back with me to my cabin." He sassed.

"What the hell?! Listen hoody, I'm not going anywhere with yo—"

"Hoody? Nice name. I can add it to my list." He interrupted me.

"What list?"

"Oh just a mental list where I had written all the names you have ever given me." He said with a small smile on his pink lips.

"Wha… AGH! Just leave me alone! I already have a stalker! I don't need another one." I said in frustration before walking off and thankfully, this time he didn't follow me. Although I did hear his quiet laugh.

"You're going to regret your decision, chase." He called out. I ignored him as I continued walking. Stupid baby!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Stalker Alert!**

Stupid son of Chaos. What does he think of himself? How could he behave like this with me? I'm already stuck with a monster like Liam. I don't need a whiny, bossy baby too. Agh! Why am I even thinking about him? I need to go back to Liam, otherwise he would punish me more for coming late.

I quickly walked back to the pavilion as the nymphs got the tables ready for dinner. Luckily, no-one has arrived yet which means I can have some more of me time before Liam orders me around again. With a quick greeting to the nymphs, I quickly stole a red juicy apple from the racks and settled down on a dry spot near the tables. Like usual I wasn't allowed on the tables.

I rubbed the apple against my shirt before pulling it close to my mouth for a small bite. Unfortunately, it was snatched out of my hands before I could even touch it to my lips.

"Oh, Wow! An apple! Lovely!" I looked up at the familiar voice. _Alpha… Great._ How the heck did he reach here so quickly?

"Hey! That's my apple!" I shouted as I flung my hand at him to snatch the apple back but he tossed the fruit in the air before catching it and digging his teeth into it.

"Sorry, Its mine now." I scowled at him. Losing my appetite, I continued sitting on the ground as he chewed my apple right infront me. "By the way, Blondie. Why are you sitting on the ground? Don't tell me your hubby doesn't want you sitting on the tables. You know… If I was your hubby, I would have treated you like a princess." I glared at him. Doesn't he see the necklace on my neck? Once the vows are sealed, they can never be undone.

"What do you want?" I asked him after few seconds. If Liam caught me talking to him, I'll definitely be in trouble.

"Sit with me. At MY table" He said as he pointed to the last table that has appeared out of nowhere. It was pitch black in colour.

"No. I can't. Liam won't allow me." I refused shaking my head.

"Oh stop following his orders." I wish I could… but the pendant's magic wouldn't allow.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I'm his wife!" I exclaimed as I felt Liam coming closer to the pavilion. "Look, you need to go. He's coming this way. You're only going to get me in trouble." I said as I tried to push him away but unfortunately the pendant's magic was acting up. As soon as I had touched the assassin with my bare hands, a heat wave attacked him, sending him off ten feet in the air away from me, right into Hera's table. I cursed as I saw him get up and glare at my hands.

"What was that?" He asked. More like roared.

"You need to go!" I told him, avoiding his question.

"I. Said. What. Was. That?" He gritted out as he walked back up to me. Only inches away from my face. When I didn't reply, he gripped me by my arms and pulled me closer to his tall, lean body. "Answer me, Annabeth." The way he said my name… It seemed so familiar. The anger in his voice… It scared me. He was lucky that my arms were covered. If he had touched my bare skin, the magic would have thrown him away again.

I gulped as his grip tightened on me.

"It's none of your business." I replied as I tried to wiggle out of his grip, without touching him. "Please, just let me go. Liam's coming."

"NO! You tell me nicely or I force it out of you." He ordered. I looked up at him in anger. What does he think of himself?

"Force it out of me?!" I started, getting an urge to throw him ten feet in the air again. "I'm not your property, mister! It's my business! So, get your paws off me this instant or I swear you will pay." I yelled not too sure why I'm feeling so angry. Probably because he was ordering me around. I already have Liam treating me like a slave, I don't want an assassin on my back too. I honestly don't know who's worse. Him or Liam.

"How dare you talk to me like this? I'm trying to help you here!" I scoffed at his comment.

"Help me?! More like boss me around! Why do you even care?"

"Because I Lo—" He suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Because I what, Alpha?" I countered. I watched as he loosened his grip on me for few seconds before tightening it back up. This time more tighter than before. I could hardly feel my arms.

"Tell me what pushed me away?" He said, changing the topic, ignoring my question.

"But you-"

"Tell me!" I huffed as the feeling in my arms numbed. Maybe I should just tell him. He's getting way too stubborn. Besides, if he continued his hold on like this, I'll definitely lose my arms.

"Fine. It's the pendent. I can't touch anyone other than Liam. Happy?" I said, giving up. His eyes automatically moved towards my pendent. It didn't take long before he used his hand to pull my V-neck top to the side to reveal Liam's name on my shoulder blades. I instantly used my free hand to push his hand away for trying to touch me like this. The magic instantly sent him flying away.

"Stay away from me." I said as I watched him crash into Hera's table again, somehow not feeling guilty at all. He pulled my shirt after all. And that's not acceptable by any women. That's when I heard Liam's voice call out.

"ANNABETH!" I turned around to see Liam coming towards me. I gulped as all the anger I had felt seconds ago disappeared and was replaced by fear… Fear from Liam.

"Liam" I said as he entered the pavilion. His eyes moved towards the assassin who was getting up. A small smile creeped up on my lips.

"What's going on?" He asked me. No, wait. He snarled at me.

"Nothing." I started slowly. "Commander Alpha here slipped over his own feet. " I said making up an excuse as the hooded assassin glared at me. Well, technically I'm not sure if he's glaring or not. But I can feel his anger. I couldn't help but smirk. That's for touching me.

"Brother!" I heard another yell. _Kara…_ I watched as Kara came running into the pavilion. "Oh my chaos, Are you alright?" She said worriedly as she saw what happened to Hera's table.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I gave him a wink as he looked back at me. He's so not going to let this incident go. Let alone the bit where I threw him away. TWICE! Magic or not. To be honest, he deserved it. Next time he'll think twice before touching me again. For the first time I was thankful that the pendent did something right today.

"My lords, the dinner is ready." The Nymphs announced as Liam pulled me to his table where I was back on the ground while Kara pulled her brother to her table. But not before giving me a pity look. Oh no, not that again.

The whole time during Dinner, I could feel Alpha's eyes on me. Even though I can't see them, the feeling was quite strong. Not only that, the whole Chaos table kept glancing at me as I sat down on the ground near Liam's feet, not eating anything while Liam gobbled all the food above me. I know I'm his slave but their pity looks just made me more nervous. I had doubts that at times, Alpha had tried to get up but someone held him down. I swear I even heard few grumbles from that 'Gordon' guy as he kept looking at me in sadness while at Liam in anger. For the first time, I wanted nothing more for the ground to open up and swallow me. Their eyes were burning holes into my back. I ignored my rumbling tummy as I looked the other way. It's only been 15 minutes into the dinner is when I heard someone get up. I looked sideways to see that it was Alpha. He had unexpectedly gotten up and left the pavilion, leaving behind his un-touched food. I felt even more self-conscious of myself. As soon as the dinner was finished, I took the first opportunity to flee the scene.

I quickly ran into the forest where the camp plays its survival games. Luckily it was anit-moster repellent so that means I don't have to worry about any monsters attacking me. Well, unless I cross the barrier which isn't too far from where I am.

Knowing that the campers must be doing their sing-a-along camp fires, I stopped running and slowed down to a small jog before coming to a stop completely. Even though the forest has its repellent charms on, it looked quite scary and dark. I could hardly see where I was going.

My tummy was still rumbling. I hadn't eaten much since past two days. And with skipping my dinner and lunch today, all I wanted to do was drop dead and just find something to eat. I was just about to sit down for a little rest is when I heard few footsteps. Fearing that it maybe someone from the camp, probably looking for a private spot, I quickly hid behind a big tree as the footsteps came closer. And this time I could hear few voices. Talking over each other in various tones.

"Where is he?" I heard a familiar female voice. I peeked a glance at the dark figures that were coming this way. Two. Two figures.

"Where do you think? Plotting ways to touch her again." Another voice scoffed. It was a male.

"I can't believe bro would be this angry." Bro? Is that Kara?

"You have no idea. You should have seen Mystic when she realized what pendent the gods were using to trap Annabeth here." The guy muttered. I frowned. They were talking about me. The pendent. "Not to mention the way the gods were treating her. It's no surprise that Alpha would flip out like this."

"What's the deal with bro and that Annabeth girl?" Kara asked. "I have never seen him give a second glance to any girl before."

"It's something from his past. Maybe you should ask him that. I just think he'll be the best one to answer it. I'm not too sure if he really wants his past being shared. He's not the same anymore." His past? I couldn't help but inch closer to their position.

"I have only seen his one side. What's his other look like? You were there with him, weren't you?" Kara asked with interest. That's odd. How come she doesn't know anything about her brother's past?

"Not exactly. I was with him for a period of time but after that I was not there...It's complicated really, But to answer your first question, He was different at that time. He had everything that you would want in a guy. Sweet, charming, playful, caring. He was loyal too. Like real loyal. It was his fatal flow. Not to mention powerful. And a Hero." Sweet and charming? No way. That grumpy assassin couldn't be all those things. Nope. Na-Uh! And Loyalty? Pish…

"What changed?" Kara continued her questions.

"A betrayal." The guy said slowly. I felt like he was remembering something. His voice has become a small whisper. "It turned him into a complete different person. Cold, dark. He's a ticking time bomb now. Mood swings are his specialty. He's stubborn and bossy. He gets what he wants. No matter what." Well, that was a bummer. I was hoping to hear more about his past… Betrayal. Alpha was betrayed? By who. As the assassins passed the tree I was hiding behind, I accidently stepped on a wooden stick. It instantly cracked under my weight causing the two assassin's heads to be turned in my direction. Fearing that they might spot me, I quickly gripped my pendent and used it to teleport myself to Liam's location. Unfortunately, I had a rough landing causing me to tip over onto a large dark hooded figure that just so happens to be standing right next to Liam. Cursing on my bad luck, I realized that the figure I had crashed into was none other than Alpha himself. And he was smirking. Right at me. GREAT! JUST GREAT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Trouble**

"Oh Blondie, if you really wanted to touch me, you could have just said so." I glared at his hooded face as I kicked him in his private parts before rolling off him and getting up. I looked at Liam who was glaring at me for touching a men. "Ouch, Blondie! That hurts!" I groaned at his voice.

"Come here." Liam commanded. I obeyed without any question. I was scared. Liam isn't going to let me go today. I glared at Alpha as I saw him get up while whining about his pain. Stupid cry baby!

"Jesus! How much do you weight?! I was nearly crushed. And why the hell did you punch my poor balls? Now I can't have any babies!" I curled up my fist in irritation. I wanted to kill him. Rip his hood off and use it to strangle him!

"Shut up!" Liam yelled as he harshly pulled me behind him and got closer to the limping assassin. "Stay away from my wife!" He threatened. I could have sworn I saw Alpha smirk. But it was only for a second.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. She was the one who toppled into me." I glared at him while Liam glared at me.

"I did not!" I lied as I ignored Liam's glare and got into Alpha's face. "I wouldn't even touch you."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, You did you cheeky little Lier. You teleported on top of me. "

"Don't call me a Lier!"

"Why shouldn't I? You lie."

"No, I don't!"

"LIER LIER LIER LIER LIER LI—"Before he could continue any longer, I pulled my knees up and kicked him back in his private parts.

"FUCK!" I smirked as he hit the floor in pain. Powerful or not, every men's balls are his weakness. "AH! You're so dead, Blondie!"

"Bite me."

"Why you little-"

"STOP IT!" a voice yelled. We both stopped as we looked to our sides to see Mystic coming towards us, with her hood still up. I glanced at Liam who was, like usual, fuming at the scene. I'm so dead. "Stop acting like little kids! You're adults. Grow up."

"She kicked me in the balls!" Alpha protested as he got up. He wouldn't shut up would he?

"Because you were irritating me!" I defended.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" The women screamed again. "You!" She pointed at me. "Go back to the camp fire. And you!" She turned to her commander. "Stop being so stubborn. Go back to the cabin."

"But she—"

"NOW!" I jumped as she screamed out the last bit. Gosh, she acts like a mother hen. I glared at the male assassin as Liam dragged me away from what I now know as the beach. What were they doing at the beach?

 **Mystic / Zoe Nightshade's POV:**

I scowled as I watched the son of Zeus drag Annabeth away, quite harshly.

"That's not fair! She kicked me in the balls!" I heard Percy protest next to me. I slapped his arm in return. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" I replied. "I told you to stay away from her till I figure out this pendent problem."

"Hey! She was the one who teleported on top of me!"

"I don't care!" I said loudly just as Luke and Kara walked in.

"Hey guys." Kara greeted.

"Wow… Did something happened here?" Luke pointed out as he and Kara had heard my screaming.

"Please don't tell me it's Annabeth again." Kara pleaded before she looked at our faces. All the members in Chaos's army has the ability to see through each other's hoods. "It's Annabeth isn't it? Oh god, what did you do now, bro?" She asked turning to Percy accusingly, who looked at her in shock.

"Oh for Chaos's sakes, why is everyone keep thinking that I am the one who did something?!" We all raised our eye brows at his question. "Fine! Blame me! AGH!" He screamed before walking off… Boys.

"Did you figure out the pendent problem?" Luke asked me, ignoring the fact that his best friend has just stormed out in anger.

"No, I didn't." I confessed.

"You do know that Percy can't tell her his true identity until she's free from the pendent. We can't risk Liam hearing Annabeth's thoughts."

"Why can't we just take Annabeth and leave this place? The gods are powerful enough to fight this war by themselves… They're just being lazy. We have more important stuff to do." Kara asked bluntly. I rubbed my forehead as I remembered she didn't know anything about Percy's past.

"Annabeth is more important to Percy than any other work, Kara. We can't take her until she's free from that pendant's magic. It's one of the ancient artifacts that Chaos kept hidden in the Universe. Its spells aren't easy to break. I'm still shocked that the gods have this pendant. I thought it was lost when Gaea fell." I said as Luke nodded.

"Besides, while Annabeth has that pendant, she can never truly be Percy's. She might not realize it but the pendant is creating fake feelings inside her for Liam. Right now all she cares about how her life is a curse but when the time comes… the time when she will be asked if she wants to free herself, she will refuse. And I mean it, Kara. She will refuse. No matter how much she claims to be in love with Percy. She. Will. Refuse. The magic in the pendent will force her. And that's the time we lose her." Luke stated firmly.

"Does bro knows about this?"

"Yes, he does. He was the one who told us. He saw it. I'm sure, right now he must be with her."

"Isn't there any way to overcome this pendant's magic?" Kara asked.

"It's a pendant made of magic and love. Many souls have died to fuel its core. It's a matter of Will, Kara." I admitted. "Not only Percy would have to use his powers but also use his love for Annabeth to break it. The same goes for Annabeth. If her will is strong and if her feelings are true for Percy, the pendant's magic might break. But even then the chances are very low."

"And I have a very bad feeling that Percy is planning to do this forcibly. No matter what." Luke stated as I nodded. No matter what. After all, he's not the same anymore.

 **Back to Annabeth's POV:**

As I watched the campers sing, I couldn't help but remember the old times when Percy was here. Those times were fun.

"Stay here." Liam ordered as he left the campfire, possibly after one of the Aphrodite girls who were eyeing him earlier. Luckily, so far, Liam hasn't growled at me. Or hit me. Or done any of his usual behaviors. I thought after my match with Alpha, he would be really angry. But he's not. Or maybe acting like he's not. I don't know. Whatever the case, I'm 100 % sure that he's definitely going to do something harsh to me tonight.

I was glad that the grumpy assassin is not here. I'm really not in the mood for another fight. I was just starring at the bright camp fire is when I felt my tummy rumble again. Gods, I really need to eat something. As if someone had heard my thoughts, an apple was forced into my sight by someone. I looked up at the person to discover that it was none other than Alpha grinning down at me.

"Hungry? Have it. It's for you." He grinned as he pushed the apple in my face. I pushed it away and glared at him.

"Why are you here for? I thought the mother hen made it clear that you should be back in your cabin." I asked ignoring my rumbling tummy. I refused to take any food from his hands. I don't trust him.

"Yeah, well, I don't follow orders." He sassed only to be stopped by my tummy growling. Stupid tummy. "Listen, why don't you have this apple and stop your tummy from growling? People say that you get more angry when you're hungry."

"I told you I don't want to have your stupid apple." I said looking away. Okay, maybe I really wanted that apple.

"Fine, I'll just leave it here and let someone else have it." He said as he dropped the apple beside me on the cushion pillow. "By the way, you're sleeping in my cabin tonight. Whether you like it or not." I scowled at him as he gave me a lop-sided grin. "I like you, Blondie." He laughed as he left my side and walked around the camp fire towards Clarisse's side. He was still in my view. Behind the flames. Grinning at me. I so wanted to slap that grin off his hooded face. Agh!

As I heard one of Apollo's kid singing, my eyes landed on the apple that was sitting beside me. Should I take it? I haven't eaten anything during the dinner and besides, my tummy is literally growling right now. Maybe I should eat it. It's harmless, right? Deciding that it was safe, I picked up the apple and bit my teeth into it. Yum. It tasted like heaven. Within seconds, all I had in my hands was its core. I threw it away and looked up towards the assassin hoping he was looking the other way. But unfornately, he was not. He was smirking. Right at me. Great.

I looked away and relaxed my head on my knees. Closing my eyes and humming to the tunes. The warmth filling me up and making me sleepy. That's the time I felt my pendent burn. Liam's calling me again. Feeling too tired to teleport, I left the camp fire on foot. I could tell that Liam was in Aphrodite's cabin. So as I passed Poseidon's cabin, a numb feeling came over my arms. They suddenly felt so heavy. To my bad luck, the path to Aphrodite's cabin has led me far away from the campfire where everyone was. Around me was just parts of forest that I was in earlier. As soon as I tried to walk a little faster, I felt my vision blur. Somehow I just wanted to drop dead and sleep. The numbing was growing. Before I could do anything, I had hit the ground, quite hard. Parts of my hair flying onto my face as I tried to get over this dizzy feeling. My vision blurring in and out of focus. As I lay there, thinking what's happening to me, I saw some kind of dark figure bending down over me. I couldn't make out who it was.

"You really should have accepted my offer when I asked you nicely." I felt fear enter me. I tried to focus my vision on him but I was losing my senses. "Don't worry, Blondie. You're in safe hands." Alpha? Before I could dwell on anything, darkness took over me and I knew no more.


End file.
